History of the United Islands
History of Aland The Åland Islands formed part of the territory ceded to Russia by Sweden under the Treaty of Fredrikshamn in September 1809. As a result, along with all other parts of Finland, they became part of the semi-autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland. During this process, Sweden failed to secure a provision that the islands not be fortified. The issue was important not only for Sweden but also for the United Kingdom, which was concerned that a military presence on the islands could threaten Britain's military and commercial interests. In 1832, Russia started to fortify the islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarized the entire Åland Islands archipelago. During the Finnish Civil War, in 1918, Swedish troops intervened as a peacekeeping force between the Russian troops stationed on the islands and "White" and "Red" Finnish troops who came from Finland over the frozen sea. (Historians point out that Sweden may have in reality planned to occupy the islands.) Within weeks, the Swedish troops gave way to German troops who occupied Åland by request of the "White" (conservative) Senate of Finland. After 1917 the residents of the islands worked towards having them ceded to Sweden. In 1919 a petition for secession from Finland and integration with Sweden was signed by 96.4% of the voters on the islands, with over 95% in favour, although serious questions later arose regarding this extraordinarily high figure.needed Swedish nationalist sentiments had grown strong particularly as a result of the anti-Swedish tendencies in Finland and Finnish nationalism fueled by Finland's struggle to retain its autonomy and resistance against Russification. The conflict between the Swedish-speaking minority and the Finnish-speaking majority on the mainland, prominent in Finish politics since the 1840s, contributed to the apprehension of Åland population about its future in Finland. Finland, however, declined to cede the islands and instead offered them an autonomous status. Nevertheless the residents did not approve the offer, and the dispute over the islands was submitted to the League of Nations. The latter decided that Finland should retain sovereignty over the province but that the Åland Islands should be made an autonomous territory. Thus Finland was obliged to ensure the residents of the Åland Islands the right to maintain the Swedish language, as well as their own culture and local traditions. At the same time, an international treaty established the neutral status of Åland, prohibiting the placing of military installations or forces on the islands.In the course of the 20th century, increasing numbers of the islanders have perceived Finnish sovereignty as benevolent and even beneficial.needed The combination of disappointment about insufficient support from Sweden in the League of Nations, Swedish disrespect for Åland's demilitarized status in the 1930s, and some feelings of a shared destiny with Finland during and after World War II has changed the islanders' perception of Åland's relation to Finland from "a Swedish province in Finnish possession" to "an autonomous part of Finland".needed The islanders enjoyed safety at sea during World War II, as their merchant fleet sailed for both the Allied countries and Germany. Consequently Åland shipping was not generally attacked as each side rarely knew which cargo was being carried to whom. Finland marked the 150th anniversary of demilitarisation of the Åland Islands by issuing a high-value commemorative coin, the €5 150th Anniversary of Demilitarisation of Åland Islands commemorative coin, minted in 2006. The obverse depicts a pine tree, very typical in the Åland Islands. The reverse design features a boat's stern and rudder, with a dove perched on the tiller, a symbol of 150 years of peace. History of Föglö In the Middle Ages Föglö was a relatively densely populated area, because of its location along the route from Sweden to Finland and the Baltic coast. Ships made a stopover in Föglö. Later, as with larger ships dangers was that did not stop prematurely, reduced the importance of this island. Empire of Soldania Brändholm was a private island owned by Lars Dat and soon Soldanias an art project was formed by Lars "Dat" Vikensen,Originally as an art project and a free community like Ladonia but it was based on the Holy Roman Empire Soon, Lars claimed Gripö and surrounding islands as main claim Despite. Brändholm was proclaimed as Imperial City of the Empire Lars did more research into this and found the Republic of Molossia. He got inspiredby these two micronations and wanted to make The Empire had wars such as the Gripönese Wars a war between the United Principalities and The Self Kingdom of Gripö The empire was absolute and the empire was inactive It dissolved in 2010 Principality of Brändholm In 2013 Brändholm became a principality located in the island of Brandholm. It was created in 2013 following the fall of Soldania.and was the first incarnation of a serious Brändholmer state The capital of the state was Brandfors the prince was Wim I In 2014 the Principality has been disbanded due lack of inactivty and the disappearance of the prince< Independent Brändholm Brändholm was declared on 21 November 2014 as an independent state claiming Brändholm and Jutholm, 2 islands in Aland. During the first two weeks of existence, the Republic was inactive and was dissolved Stateist Era In the last time of the republic. Various disputes and disagreements within the government and parties with separate from other party. Also due a lack of some citizens the republic collapsed Julholm declared independence from Brandholm the remnants of the republic formed the State of Brändholm considers of Brandholm island however on the 9th of March. The Republic of Julholm proclaimed the merger with Brandholm Second Monarchy On 2015 the government returned to the old system, The confederacy is aboslished as on 2 june Brandholm started the 'Kunnia War '''After the war the YOG dispute begon and the Prince returned to the country. '''constitutional referendum'was held in Brandholm on 26 June 2015 a key event of Brandholmerhistoryruled by various presidents Soon with 76% of the votes the monarchy is re established United Islands In March 2015 Max Sloteboom had an idea to re-name Brandholm into the Commonweath of Islands and annexing neaby islands On june the propospal was re-descussed and was adopted to be a federal monarchy Category:History Category:United Islands